christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Son of Stimpy
|writer=John Kricfalusi |release=January 16, 1993 |runtime=22 minutes |rating= |available=VHS DVD iTunes}} "Son of Stimpy", originally titled "Stimpy's First Fart", is the first of two Christmas-themed episodes of the animated series . It originally aired on on January 16, 1993 (about three weeks after Christmas of 1992) and later aired on Nickelodeon on December 11, 1993. The episode was nominated for the 1993 for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour); however, it lost to the episode "Robin's Reckoning - Part 1". In 2007, the episode was ranked #96 in the 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes countdown. Synopsis When Stimpy farts, he believes that he has given birth. He rushes to tell Ren about the incident and tries to fart in front of him to show him what happened, but it fails. When Ren refuses to believe him, Stimpy relentlessly tries to find his fart, which he calls "Stinky." Stimpy first tries a Santa charity worker he sniffs his butt but he can't find him, then he tries posters but no one is interested, next he tries the police he tells them of his missing "son" Stinky and describes him to a sketch artist annoyed with this the artist throws him outside. Stimpy thinks he he smells Stinky but it turns out to be manure Mr. Horse is selling, saddened by this he gives up and lies on the street where a car runs over his head. Stinky, as it turns out, is actually alive and is looking for Stimpy, but he can't find him since he's lying unconscious under the car. Stinky takes refuge with some hobos because they smell as bad as he does, but they notice the smell and try to kill him with matches so he hides in the sewer. Meanwhile, Ren is celebrating Christmas but he is depressed since Stimpy isn't there and he sadly takes out a present he got Stimpy and sings Christmas carols to himself while tearing up. He then hears the doorbell and sees Stimpy frozen in a block of ice on the doorstep. Overjoyed, Ren brings Stimpy inside to thaw him out, but he's still upset that he can't find Stinky. After some time, the doorbell rings again and Ren is shocked that Stinky actually exists so he brings him inside, informing Stimpy that he has a visitor. He tells him he doesn't care until Ren gets him to sniff his finger which has Stinky's scent on it. Stimpy and Stinky are happy to be reunited, but Stinky says they can't stay together because he's grown up and engaged to a rotting fish head named Cora. Stimpy marries them and they spend their honeymoon in Ren's nose, which he is not happy about. Availability "Son of Stimpy" made its home video debut on the Have Yourself a Stinky Little Christmas VHS, released by on September 21, 1993. The video also contained music videos of the songs "Fleck the Walls" and "Cat Hairballs" from the album Ren & Stimpy's Crock O' Christmas. Have Yourself a Stinky Little Christmas was notably the only Ren & Stimpy Show VHS to be re-released by after they obtained the video distribution rights to Nickelodeon's shows; their 1997 reissue added in a later episode of the series, "Big Flakes". Paramount later made the episode available on The Ren & Stimpy Show: The First and Second Seasons DVD set in 2004. RenAndStimpy_Xmas_VHS_1993.jpg| RenAndStimpy_Xmas_VHS_1997.jpg| Edits * Nickelodeon's broadcasts cut out the scene where Stimpy describes Stinky to a police sketch artist only to get kicked out of the police station. This edit also applies to the VHS releases. * When shown on Spike TV, the scene of Ren sadly placing Stimpy's Christmas present beside Stimpy's photo was trimmed out. This edit also applies to the episode's presentation on The Ren & Stimpy Show: The Complete First and Second Seasons DVD set, due to the DVDs using the Spike TV masters. See also * "A Scooter For Yaksmas" External links * * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:1993 releases Category:Award-nominated specials Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on MTV